baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel New Year Party
Baby Hazel New Year Party is the twenty-fifth game in the series. Characters *Baby Hazel *Baby Hazel's mother *Honey Bunny *Katy *Bella *Liam Description Instructions New Year countdown has already started. Mom is hosting a New Year eve party for Baby Hazel and her friends Bella and Liam. Dress up Baby Hazel for the party and help her set up the dinner table. Be with our cute little princess at the New Year eve party and help her to be a perfect hostess by attending to everyone's needs. Level 1 It is celebration time again. While mom gets busy in kitchen perparing yummy treats, help Baby Hazel to get ready for the New Year Party. Level 2 Baby Hazel is dressed up for the party. Now she needs someone's help to set up the dining table for all. Help her to make a perfect table by placing everything in its right place before her friends arrive for the party. Level 3 Hurray! Bella and Liam have just arrived for the party. Be with Baby Hazel and her friends as they celebrate the New Year eve, dining together. Make their evening memorable by fulfilling their demands on time. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Getting ready Baby Hazel's mom was decorating the balloons. Baby Hazel will comb the cat and play with the doll. When the clock strikes, Baby Hazel goes to the dressing room. She will pick the purple dress, plus anything else that are purple. Level 2 - Setting up the dining table First, place the mat. Then, place a plate on the table. Suddenly, Honey Bunny jumps out of nowhere and made Baby Hazel cry. You need to calm her down and give her a lollipop. Then, put the rest of the plates and wine glass. Katy will try to get the fish. Baby Hazel then places a bowl of milk so that Katy will leave the fish alone. After that, place the candles, napkins, spoons, and forks. Baby Hazel sometimes asks for a box of juice. Then, place the lighter and the cracker. When Baby Hazel sat down, she realized something was missing - food! Baby Hazel's mom came with food. You need to place them on the dining table. Level 3 - Celebrating new year Baby Hazel wonders where her friends are and phones them. They said they are almost there. Soon after, they came with a drum and a dragon. They all sat at the table and placed a napkin on their laps. Bella ate a piece of chocolate and Liam drank a glass of orange juice. After that, they all ate different things. After the meal, they made new year resolutions. Baby Hazel said she would only ate one candy a day. Liam said he will brush his teeth twice a day. Bella said she would keep her toys in place after playing. Baby Hazel's mom said she would spend more time with Baby Hazel rather than staying plugged in all the time. After that, they ate cakepops. They opened the cracker and candies popped out. You need to give the right color to them. Just as they finished, there was a countdown and new year came. Gallery BabyHazelNewYearParty1.png|Title screen BabyHazelNewYearParty2.png|Baby Hazel is ready in level 1 BabyHazelNewYearParty3.png|Katy bothering the fish when Baby Hazel is setting up the dining table in level 2 BabyHazelNewYearParty4.png|Everyone enjoying the food in level 3 BabyHazelNewYearParty5.png|Happy New Year! Trivia * This is the first New Year Baby Hazel game. Error Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-new-year-party.html Category:Games